


Convivencia

by InuZelda



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuZelda/pseuds/InuZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vivimos sus batallas, inventamos sus romances, creamos teorías para explicar como funciona su universo, pero ¿qué hacen los nueve mercenarios más locos de la historia cuando no están matando al otro equipo? ¿Cómo logran convivir entre ellos con sus personalidades tan dispares? "</p><p>Convivencia es una colección de cortos de humor  ( y quizás algo de fluff) de entre 500 y 1500 palabras sobre el día a día de los mercenarios. T por lenguaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La ducha

**Author's Note:**

> Pyro en esta historia ( y cualquier otra de mis historias) no tiene un género especificado, pero normalmente usaré pronombres masculinos ( a falta de un pronombre neutro. Actualmente tengo escrito hasta 34 capítulos (de calidad variable, dado que empecé a escribir estos cortos hace casi tres años), que iré subiendo poco a poco a esta web.
> 
> ¡Espero que disfrutéis!

La ducha

Scout había estado corriendo toda la tarde. Era su obligación cuando estaba en el campo de batalla y su pasatiempo cuando tenía un rato libre si ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo quería jugar al béisbol con él, que era muy a menudo. Agotado, se sentó en uno de los escalones de fuera de la base, para descansar, y miró hacia el cielo. Empezaba a anochecer, lo que significaba que la cena estaba casi lista. Esa noche le tocaba a Engineer cocinar, lo cual era estupendo porque era uno de los mejores cocineros de la base. Su estómago gruñó solo de pensar en degustar la comida del texano. Sí, nada mejor que una buena cena después de correr.

Scout se dirigió hacia la cocina, que también hacía las veces de comedor. Engineer estaba acabando de cocinar las chuletas, mientras Medic ponía la mesa, Heavy leía un libro y Demoman... Demoman se suponía que tendría que estar barriendo el suelo, pero se había quedado dormido usando la escoba como apoyo. Cómo podía mantenerse en pie era todo un misterio.

El bostoniano se dispuso a coger sitio para la cena, pero antes de poder apartar una silla Medic le bloqueó el camino.

-Aparta Doc, que tengo hambre- le dijo el joven a su compañero mientras trataba de buscar un hueco por el que esquivar al doctor.

-Nein. Apestas peor que un perro mojado y no pienso permitir que compartas mesa conmigo sin antes darte una ducha- le replicó el alemán sin dejarle paso

-¿Qué? Venga ya. Si no quieres comer a mi lado vete a la enfermería- respondió Scout.

-Sí Doctor dice ducha, es ducha- le dijo Heavy al joven sin apartar la vista de su libro, aunque en su voz había tono de amenaza.

-Tienen razón, chico. Parece que te hayas caído en un estercolero- dijo Engineer.

-Está bien, panda de maricas, me ducharé- gruñó Scout resignado.

Una vez había cogido la ropa limpia, Scout se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, no sin antes contemplar su espectacular (canijo) cuerpo en el espejo.

-¿Por qué molaré tanto?- se preguntó tras meterse en la ducha.

El bostoniano abrió el grifo con la expectativa de que el agua estuviera en su punto. Pero las leyes no escritas de la ducha dictan que esto nunca sucede.

-¡Mierdamierdamierdamierda!- gritó mientras cerraba el grifo.-¡Esta congelada!

Scout volvió a abrir el grifo, esperando haber ajustado bien la temperatura, pero esta vez...

-¡AGGGGGHGGHGH! ¡ESTA ARDIENDO LA JODIDA!- gritó dolorido mientras cerraba de nuevo el agua.

La volvió a abrir de nuevo...

-¡HELADA!

Y otra vez más...

-¡ARDIENDO!

Otro intento...

-¡COÑO, ESTO ES PEOR QUE COLDFRONT!

Y uno más...

-¡LAS LLAMAS DE PYRO DUELEN MENOS!

Finalmente, tras una larga y dolorosa ducha, Scout, cuyo cuerpo estaba la mitad tiritando de frío y la otra mitad achicharrada, salió de la ducha, aseado pero dolorido. Se acercó a coger una toalla, solo para encontrar a Spy, quien estaba riéndose sin parar junto al calentador.

-¡Eres un hijo de la grandísima puta!- le gritó Scout, completamente enfurecido tras atar cabos, antes de comenzar a perseguir al francés escobilla de váter en mano y usando la toalla como taparrabos, Spy huyendo de él sin parar de reírse.

-¿Es que no podemos tener ni una cena en paz?- preguntó Sniper al resto del equipo, quienes estaban cenando ya.

-No- respondieron todos a la vez.


	2. En la noche

Engineer bostezó profundamente y revisó por última vez el plano en el que había estado trabajando. Estaba muy satisfecho con su trabajo. Había tardado toda la noche, pero por fin estaba acabado. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar los medios para que su nuevo teleportador bidireccional fuera una realidad, pero conociendo al cuartel general, lo más probable es que tardaran meses, por decir poco. Y eso si lo aceptaban...

El mercenario suspiró profundamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. Estaba tan reventado que probablemente iba a pasarse durmiendo hasta la tarde. No había programada ninguna batalla para el día siguiente, de lo contrario ni siquiera se hubiera planteado el quedarse a trabajar hasta esas horas. Por cierto, ¿qué hora era? Buscó su reloj entre el disperso material de dibujo y miró la hora. Soltó una risilla cansada al ver que eran nada mas y nada menos que las cinco de la mañana.

-Dell, esta vez te has pasado- se dijo a si mismo.

Dicho esto, el texano se dispuso a salir de su cuarto de trabajo y dirigirse a su habitación, no sin antes dejar la puerta bien cerrada con llave. No quería que el Spy enemigo se llevara su trabajo, aunque conociendo al otro Engineer probablemente este no tardaría mucho en desarrollar la misma idea (si no lo había hecho ya).

La base estaba casi a oscuras, siendo las luces de emergencia las únicas en iluminar su camino. Engineer caminaba por el pasillo procurando no tropezar con las cajas de suministros de MannCo que se encontraban apiladas por ahí. Estaba ya a un par de metros de su habitación cuando, de pronto, sobre una de las cajas distinguió una pequeña figura moviéndose.

El texano se acercó a examinar dicha caja con cautela, y la cara que de sorpresa y alarma que puso fue tal que si Scout hubiera estado despierto se hubiera reído de él durante semanas. Sobre la caja había un extraño cangrejo que llevaba puesta una máscara igualita a la que llevaban los Spy, del color del equipo enemigo.

-Ola ke ase- le saludó el "Spycrab".

Engineer se quedó mirando a la criatura sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Antes de que pudiera si quiera preguntarse si lo que estaba viendo era real o no, el peculiar cangrejo habló de nuevo.

-¿Tiene' un mechero, mi "arma"?- preguntó la criatura alzando un cigarro que mantenía agarrado en una de sus pinzas.- É que hase un huevo que no me fumo argo. No vea lo que me a costao mangarle el cigarro al menda ese que va to enchaquetao.

El atónito mercenario sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de apartar la vista del extraño ser y continuar andando en dirección a su habitación, prefiriendo ignorar que había tenido tal encuentro . Sin embargo, antes de entrar en su cuarto, el texano se giró para echar un vistazo la caja donde se había encontrado al extraño "Spycrab", pero este ya no estaba.

-Es la última vez que me quedo trabajando hasta estas horas- suspiró resignado.


	3. El tostador

El tostador

Sniper era una persona madrugadora. Todas las mañanas se levantaba el primero para tomarse su primer café en calma y poder leer el periódico sin interrupciones, antes de que se levantaran sus compañeros y empezaran a discutir. Como todos los días, el australiano salió de su caravana, recogió el periódico y se dirigió a la cocina. Pero esta vez, al entrar en ella, descubrió que no estaba solo.

-¿Soldier?- le preguntó a su compañero.

El americano, quien se encontraba mirando fijamente al tostador, le mandó a callar. Sniper se quedó mirándole unos momentos más. Su compañero no apartaba la mirada del electrodoméstico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Algo muy importante- se limitó a responder Soldier sin apartar la mirada del electrodoméstico.

Sniper se encogió de hombros acostumbrado a las locuras del americano y se dispuso a hacerse un café, aunque no podía evitar mirar a Soldier de vez en cuando. Este seguía con su mirada clavada en el tostador. Una vez hecho su café se sentó y comenzó a leer el diario.

"Las manifestaciones para echar a RED y BLU de Teufort siguen sin dar resultado" rezaba uno de los titulares. Sniper contuvo una risa. Claro que no sirven de nada las manifestaciones. Si sirvieran de algo las prohibirían.

A Soldier le había molestado la risa de Sniper, a quien miró con rabia.

-¿Qué? ¿No me puedo ni reír?- preguntó el australiano a su compañero cuando lo oyó gruñir.- Sólo estás mirando al tostador.

-¡No es sólo eso, gusano!- le gritó Sodlier.- ¡Estoy haciendo una investigación muy importante!

Sniper le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué clase de investigación se puede hacer mirando a un maldito tostador?- le preguntó molesto.

Soldier miró hacia los lados, como comprobando que no hubiera nadie espiando, y susurró a su compañero.

-¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?

Sniper puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y respondió.

-Sí.

-Creo que están planeando una invasión- le contó Soldier.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los soviéticos?- Soldier negó con la cabeza.- ¿Los japoneses?- de nuevo el americano negó.-¿Los extraterrestres que mandaron armas una vez?- preguntó con tono de burla.

-No, esos se dedican sola y exclusivamente a la ciencia- respondió el americano con total seriedad.

-¿Entonces?

-Robots. Los robots planean conquistarnos a todos.

Sniper se palmeó la cara. Claro, ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de los desvaríos de su compañero?

-Sí hombre, un ejército de robots viene a por nosotros y luego Heavy se disfraza de hada bailarina por Halloween- le dijo con ironía el australiano.

-¡Hablo en serio, gusano!- le gritó Soldier enfadado.

-Y en ese caso ¿qué tiene que ver el tostador?

-Tengo sospechas de que ese tostador es un espía enviado por los robots- respondió el americano de nuevo con total seriedad.

Esta vez Sniper no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

-Venga va, voy a llevarte con Engineer, a ver si hablando con él sobre cómo va la robótica se te quitan las tonterías, lunático paranoico- le decía mientras lo sacaba de la cocina arrastrándole.

-¡Qué no estoy loco! ¡Lo digo de verdad!-se quejaba el americano.

Cuando ambos se fueron, una neblina gris envolvió al tostador. Cuando se disipó una versión robotizada del Spy estaba en su lugar.

-Merde, han descubierto mi tapadera


	4. Hace más frío que en verano

**Hace más frío que en verano**

-Engi, ¿cuándo coño piensas arreglar la cosa esa?- preguntó Scout de mal humor, tiritando de frío.

-Cuando dejes de molestarme y me pueda concentrar- contestó Engineer molesto.

Y es que en la noche más fría del año la caldera de la base se había estropeado, dejando a los mercenarios soportando temperaturas bajísimas. Scout miró aburrido a su compañero, quien estaba revisando el aparato, y decidió seguir molestándolo. Por desgracia para él, Engineer había optado por ponerse sus orejeras y no oía ni una sola palabra del bostoniano, quien dejó el cuarto irritado y decidió ver que estaba haciendo el resto del equipo.

En la sala principal encontró a sus compañeros jugando a las cartas, todos con varias capas de ropa encima, salvo Heavy, a quien el frío parecía no afectarle mucho (cosa natural dado su país de origen).

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va la cosa?- preguntó Sniper.

-Engi está trasteando con el cacharro ese que da la calefacción a la base- informó Scout. Tras sentarse a la mesa preguntó: - ¿estáis jugando al póquer? -sus compañeros asintieron.-¿Puedo unirme?

-Cuando seas mayor de edad- respondió Spy con tono de burla.

-¡Ya soy mayor de edad, gilipollas!- le gritó Scout enfadado.

-Pues, en ese caso, cuando empieces a comportarte como alguien de tu edad en vez de como un crío malcriado e infantil- dijo Demoman antes de soltar un enorme flato.

-¿Me llamáis a mí malcriado e infantil y dejáis jugar a Pyro?- preguntó molesto el bostoniano mientras señalaba al piromaníaco, quien estaba sujetando las cartas al revés.

-No quería jugar con nosotros. Dice que le prometió echar una partida a sus amigos imaginarios no tan imaginarios- respondió Medic, quien con las gafas de Pyrovision puestas, vigilaba a Pyro, el cual en Pyrolandia estaba jugando con Globocornio, un oso panda redondo de peluche llamado Antonio y algo que parecía ser una jarra de fraskungfú con brazos y piernas.- Pyro, creo que Fraski está haciendo trampas- le informó el doctor. Pyro miró hacia un hueco aparentemente vacío y gritó algo que nadie entendió.

En ese instante, Engineer, con las orejeras quitadas, entró por la puerta con la ropa manchada y cara de preocupación.

-Malas noticias-anunció al entrar en la sala.- Al parecer la caldera está totalmente rota. Ya he llamado al cuartel general, pero hasta mañana no pueden traer una nueva.

-¿Significa eso que vamos a tener que pasar la noche como si Spy nos hubiera apuñalado con el apungelador?- preguntó Sniper.

-Yomhp phodrih saphar emp lafpharcophiris phara caphlenhtar pha zopha- dijo Pyro.

-No, Pyro. Nada de armas en horas de alto el fuego, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Engineer.- Haberlo pensado antes de hacerle aquella visita "amistosa" al equipo contrario.

Pyro soltó una risilla al recordar el evento.

Soldier se levantó de la mesa y proclamó con voz llena de autoridad:

-Como capitán de este pelotón de niños mimados que no soportan una brisilla de aire fresco- comenzó a decir ignorando la mirada de enfado de algunos de sus compañeros  - sugiero que quememos la mesa- al oír la palabra "quemar" a Pyro se le iluminó el rostro (bueno, la máscara)- saquemos los colchones y acampemos aquí.

-¿Pero tú estás loco? ¿Y si se extiende el fuego?- replicó Scout, quién tenía un poco de pirofobia y mucha Pyrofobia.

-Además, tenemos una chimenea justo ahí- añadió Spy señalando a la chimenea que estaba en el fondo de la sala.-Que por cierto, ¿alguien me explica por qué no está encendida aún ?

-Emm... si hay chimenea entonces apago la antorcha- dijo Soldier antes de soplar a un palo de fregona ardiendo. Nadie supo nunca cómo había logrado sacar la fregona y prenderle fuego tan rápido.

-Aunque la idea de los colchones no es mala- opinó Engineer tras pensarlo un rato.- Teniendo en cuenta que esta es la única chimenea de la base, dormir aquí sería la mejor opción para evitar el frío.

-Equipo lleno de bebés- rió Heavy.- No sé que harían en Siberia.

-Oh sí, el tipo duro se cree muy guay solo porque él se crió en la Antártida- replicó Scout.- En realidad no tienes frío porque te cubre tu grasa – añadió en tono ofensivo.

Heavy agarró a Scout por la cintura, lo levantó y con seriedad, pero furioso, le dijo:

-Uno: Heavy se crío en Rusia, dos: no vuelvas a insultar a Heavy o Heavy convertirá a pequeño Scout en desayuno de Sasha, ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?!- y con ese último grito soltó a su compañero.

-Transparente- dijo Scout temblando. Al ver que el resto del equipo le miraba con burla, añadió: - ¡estoy temblando de frío, no de miedo!

-Sí, seguro- dijo Spy con sarcasmo.

Tras esto, el equipo decidió que lo mejor sería sacar los colchones y las mantas de las habitaciones. Soldier, Engineer (quien aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa) y Heavy se encargaron de los colchones, mientras que el resto buscaba las mantas en el almacén. El trío acababa de terminar de repartir los nueve colchones por la sala y encender la chimenea cuando sus otros seis compañeros volvieron del almacén.

-Lo siento tíos- dijo el australiano a sus compañeros, tras una búsqueda de media hora.-Lamento comunicar que solo tenemos cinco mantas. Vamos a tener que compartirlas.

-Pues como somos impares, me pido la manta que sobra- proclamó Scout, y dicho esto agarró la primera manta que vio- que os jodan, perdedores.- Y dicho esto se acurrucó en un colchón no muy cercano a la chimenea, pero tampoco muy alejado.

-Menuda cantidad de insultos estás soltando. ¿Se puede sabe por qué estás de tan mal humor?- le preguntó Medic, quien había traído Arquímides con él.-¿Es que tienes dolores menstruales?- añadió como burla.

-Tu puta madre tiene dolores menstruales- replicó Scout acurrucado en su colchón.

-Venga chaval, a ti te pasa algo- dijo Sniper mientras se sentaba en un colchón cercano al del joven.- Estamos entre colegas, puedes contárnoslo todo.

-¿Eso no es lo que hacen las adolescentes en sus fiestas?- se burló Spy.

-Cállate o te tiro un fraskungfú- le amenazó el australiano. El francés enmudeció al instante.

-Sniper tiene razón- concordó Soldier.- Somos un equipo. Si algo le pasa a un miembro del equipo, el funcionamiento del conjunto se puede fastidiar por completo , ¿entiendes?

Scout miró a sus compañeros, quienes estaban alrededor de él con cara de preocupación. El bostoniano bajó la cabeza, suspiró y explicó:

-Vale, os diré lo que me pasa. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no veo a mi madre? ¡Ocho putos meses! Los días de frío me recuerda a cuando era pequeño. En noches cómo esta me metía en su cama y me acurrucaba a su lado- dijo con tono de tristeza. Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros y en su tono vacilón habitual añadió-¡cómo os riáis porque esto es parece lo más cursi del mundo, os parto la cara!

-Bueno, tiene sentido que estés así. Yo también echo de menos a mis padres, aunque no me quieran ni ver - le animó Sniper.

-Y yo también echo de menos a la mía, aunque no me pueda ver- dijo Demoman.- Porque es ciega, ¿lo pilláis?- el escocés rió su propio chiste, que sólo sacó la risa de Soldier. Luego con seriedad añadió- no en serio, echo mucho de menos a ese gruñón saco de huesos.

-Pero echar de menos a alguien no te da derecho a pagarlo con nosotros, ¿vale?- le riñó Sniper.

-Vale. Siento haberme pasado y haber insultado a Heavy, ¿contentos?- se disculpó Scout. El equipo le sonrió como aceptación de la disculpa.

-Bueno, pues si no os importa yo me voy a dormir ya, que mañana tengo que instalar la caldera nueva antes de la batalla-dijo Engineer mientras se colocaba sus orejeras de nuevo (sí, por si los ronquidos).- Buenas noches.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el resto del equipo decidió seguir el ejemplo de Engineer y acostarse. Al final Scout siguió sin compartir su manta con nadie, Pyro se había acurrucado junto a Engineer pocos segundos después de que este se metiera en la cama, Heavy y Medic compartieron la suya, así como hicieron Demoman y Soldier, así que a Sniper y Spy no les quedó más remedio que compartir la suya a regañadientes, aunque como profesionales decidieron dejar sus diferencias aparte para tener la noche en paz.

Pero la noche no transcurrió en paz. A eso de las dos de la mañana, los pies de Spy se posaron en la espalda de Sniper.

-¡TU PUTA MADRE, MALDITO FRANCÉS DE MIERDA!- gritó el australiano tras ser despertado por los gélidos pies de su compañero.


	5. Llamada matutina

**Llamada matutina**

Era la hora del desayuno y el equipo se encontraba reunido en la cocina, devorando las deliciosas crepes de chocolate que Spy había cocinado.

-¡Quiero más! ¡Heavy se ha comido parte de las mías!- se quejó Scout, cuyo plato estaba vacío.

-¡Mentira!¡ Heavy ha visto a pequeño Scout comer su plato rápido para pedir más!- replicó el ruso.

-¡¿Me llamas mentiroso?! ¡Eso ha dolido!- contestó el bostoniano haciéndose la víctima.

-¿Podéis bajar la voz? Estoy intentando leer- interrumpió Sniper, levantando la vista del periódico.- Escuchad esto: " dos atracadores Intentan asaltar un almacén de Mann. Co en Badlands y acaban estampados contra la estatua de la libertad. Saxton Hale, quien había ido a revisar dicho almacén, les interceptó"- citó con una media sonrisa de diversión.

\- Intentar robar a una de la empresas más poderosas del mundo sin informarse. Que falta de profesionalidad- opinó Spy.

-"Saxton Hale bate un nuevo récord en lanzamiento de ladrones"- continuó leyendo Sniper.

-¿Pero ese récord existe?- preguntó Scout extrañado y con la boca llena , ya que había logrado robarle una crepe a Sniper mientras este estaba distraído leyendo.

-Chico, si existe la magia y los fantasmas yo ya no me sorprendo por nada- respondió Engineer encogiéndose de hombros.

Justo en ese instante el teléfono de la base sonó, sorprendiendo a los mercenarios. El teléfono no solía usarse mucho porque sólo servía para recibir llamadas y las personas que conocían el número podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Si algún miembro del equipo quería hablar por teléfono, tenía que conducir hasta la gasolinera más cercana.

-Seguro que es la Administradora- gruñó Medic al pensar en su jefa.

-O puede que sea Miss Pauling- opinó Engineer.

-¿Miss Pauling? ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Scout entusiasmado.

-¿Por qué no vas a comprobarlo?- le recomendó Demoman. Scout corrió como una bala a coger el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- preguntó el bostoniano con voz seductora esperando oír a Pauling al otro lado.

-¿Está Soldier?- oyó preguntar con tono de extrañado a una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Soldier, es para ti- llamó Scout a su compañero, con el ánimo completamente por los suelos.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Soldier.

-¡SOLDIER!- gritó la voz al otro lado de la línea con furia.

-Hola Merasmus- saludó Soldier alegre a su compañero de piso.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que jales de la cisterna cuando hagas tus necesidades?! - continuó furioso el mago.-¡ No solo que llevan aquí desde la última vez que estuviste en casa, si no que se me ha caído una poción en el váter y ahora tus heces han mutado y están ensuciándolo todo!

-Ni que antes estuviera limpio- oyó burlarse al Bombinomicon de fondo.

-¡Tú te callas, libro infernal!- le replicó el mago.

-Mira Merasmus, si no jalé de la cisterna es porque no funcionaba, así que mis patrióticas heces no pudieron irse por el desagüe- se excusó Soldier.-Deberías de haber llamado a un técnico.

-Debo colgar- dijo Merasmus alarmado.- ¡Esas criaturas amenazan mi colección de cuencos malditos! ¡Cuando vuelvas a casa te voy a lanzar una docena de maldiciones! ¡Y págame ya el alquiler, miserable mortal!

-Yo también te quiero, Merasmus- se despidió Soldier en tono irónico antes de colgar.- Magos, siempre quejándose por todo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Una cosa más: siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo de este fic. No obstante, me gustaría mantenerlo libre de parejas ( o mejor dicho, que cada lector saque su interpretación de las parejas), así que no pidáis nada demasiado romántico porque si no lo más probable es que lo rechace.


End file.
